Refugio
by Aiko Mizuno
Summary: Touya deja a su hermana en el castillo del país de Jade una noche helada. "Su vida será mejor aquí que en casa" ¿Ahora el rey quiere adoptarla? ¿Porqué?  Asco ASCO de summary - - pero es mi primera historia real, denle una oportunidad! :3
1. Arrival

**Capítulo uno**

_Arrival_

Era una fría noche de invierno en el país de Jade. La gente estaba recogida en sus casas mientras la nieve cubría las raquíticas ramas de los árboles congelados. Sobre los techos de las casas se alzaba el humo de las chimeneas y al centro de la ciudad capital, el imponente castillo de la familia real.

Los cascos de un grupo de caballos rompieron el frío silencio del ambiente. Se acercaban por la orilla del bosque, provenientes del este. Los cinco jinetes, heridos, urgían a sus caballos a seguir, como si vinieran persiguiéndolos.

Algunas cortinas se abrieron, mientras los habitantes de las casas se preguntaban quién estaría afuera con semejante clima, pero no pudieron ver nada, la nieve limitaba seriamente la visibilidad y solo podía verse la silueta del extraño grupo.

Al acercarse al castillo, cuatro de los jinetes bajaron de sus caballos. El más alto de ellos sostenía un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

—Y bien… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó uno de ellos.

—Pues… hay que dejarla aquí…— contestó otro.

—Tú, tú y tú, acompáñenme. Yuki, tu cuidas los caballos, al cabo la nieve no te hace nada :3— Ordenó el más alto. Yuki, que seguía montado en su caballo, asintió y tomó las riendas de los otros tres caballos.

Los demás examinaron la pared del castillo sin encontrar nada a que aferrarse. —Demonios… ¿Ni un mendigo árbol pueden plantar?— Se quejó el más bajito. Miraron alrededor hasta que… —Naku, Tou, podemos escalar desde ahí…— Señaló Yue. Un árbol permitía escalar a el techo de una casa cercana, y con un buen salto, agarrarse de las ramas del gran sauce que sobresalía de las paredes del castillo.

Con mucho cuidado, Touya, Nakuru y Yue, lograron poner pie en uno de los pasadizos de vigilancia del castillo. —Ok, ya estamos adentro, ¿Cuál es tu plan, genio?— Preguntó Nakuru. Touya suspiró largamente. —Hasta aquí llegamos… Excepto tú. — Se dirigió al bulto que llevaba en sus brazos. — ¿En serio la dejarás aquí?— Parecía que ninguno estaba convencido con la idea de dejar a la pequeña hermana bebé de Touya en el frío de la noche. —Tendrá una vida mejor que lo que le espera en casa. Solo espero que algún día podamos volver a verla…— Se escuchaba ruido proveniente de la torre cercana. — ¿Quién anda ahí?— Gritó una voz potente. Los tres jóvenes se vieron asustados. Touya puso a su hermana con cuidado en un pedestal al calor de una antorcha. Le dio un beso en la frente y escapó, sin saber cuándo o si volvería a verla algún día.

Dos guardias corrían desde la torre de vigilancia. — Yo los vi con mis propios ojos, mira, estos, eeeeestos— gritó uno. El más gordo y alto paseaba su mirada alrededor. —No hay nada baboso, ahora vámonos para adentro que se me congela todo. — Dieron media vuelta y ya iban a refugiarse en el calor de la torre, hasta que escucharon un llanto desesperado. —Ey.. No… No hay f-f-f-f-f-fantasmas aquí… ¿O sí?— Preguntó el escuálido guardia. —No wey, no hay nada— Respondió Gordonio nervioso. El llanto seguía, así que en contra de su voluntad, se acercaron al oscuro pasillo que conectaba el piso superior del castillo con el sector de vigilancia.

Encontraron a la bebé llorando junto a la antorcha. —¡D: ! ¡Mira Gordis, es un bebé!— Dijo el flaco. —No me digas así Petronio, pero eso no importa, ¿Qué hacemos con esta cosa?— Contestó a Petronio. Pensaron con una fuerza que parecía que les salía humo de la cabeza hasta que… —Oyes y si se lo damos a la Erika?— sugirió Pánfilo. —Ah pus si, ira tu, eso te iba a decir fíjate. —

Petronio y Pánfilo bajaron y se dirigieron hasta la cocina del castillo. —¿Petronio?— Llamó una voz desde las escaleras del salón principal. —¡Majestad! ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?— Preguntó Pánfilo. —Escuché mucho ruido afuera y me dio mala espina. ¿Qué traen ahí?— Contestó el rey. —Un bebé, Majestad, alguien lo dejó en el pasillo de vigilancia. — El rey miró a los dos guardias sorprendido. ¿Quién podría haber dejado un bebé en el pasillo de vigilancia del castillo?, no, más bien, ¿Porqué en el castillo? Había miles de casas no digamos en la ciudad, el país. Miró a la bebé entre las mantas. Unos grandes ojos verdes lo veían fijamente y su cabello castaño brillaba con la débil luz de la luna. — ¿Pasa algo, Majestad?— Petronio veía extrañado la cara de su rey, que contemplaba a la niña con una expresión muy rara. —Me quedaré con ella.— Anunció sonriendo ampliamente. Los ojos caramelo del rey brillaban. Confundidos por la conducta del monarca, los guardias preguntaron —Pero, ¿Por qué?— Una sonrisa adornó su cara —Xiaolang es casi de la misma edad y no tiene con quien jugar, sus hermanas están a punto de casarse y se quedará solo.— Panfilo y Petronio se vieron desconcertados —Cuídenla por esta noche, y a primera hora de la mañana tráiganla al jardín, por favor.—Ordenó el rey y regresó a su habitación.

—Yo digo que igual se la llevemos a la Erika.—

—No wey no seas bestia, ¿que no vistes que nos la encargo a nosotros?—

—Pero no se cuidar bebés D:—

—Pus haber que hacemos…—

* * *

><p>T0T es mi primer fanfic en AÑOS. Tengo ya unos cuantos capítulos más muy bien pensados, asi que si quieren leer mas dejen un review D: aunque nada mas diga "SIGUEEEEE" :c plz.<p>

Al papi de Xiao siempre me lo he imaginado como una versión más oscura y cálida que el Xiao original de CCS x3 y menos serio haha, asi que tal vez es un poco perturbador .

Sean pacientes, en el siguiente capítulo ya empieza bien la historia x3

Gracias por leer~!

Aiko-chan


	2. Welcome

Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia x3 batallé un poco para encontrar una manera de empezar este capítulo pero espero que les guste x3. Por cierto, al escribirla se me hacía confuso usar el mismo nombre para papá e hijo Xiao, por lo que el rey es el rey Xiaolang y el hijo, Syaoran x3.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_**Welcome**_

El rey Xiaolang y su esposa Ieran desayunaban en el jardín este del castillo. Su pequeño hijo Xiaolang dormía aún junto a su madre. Petronio y Pánfilo llegaron con la pequeña envuelta en una manta rosa, la habían dejado con Erika, una de las cocineras, para que la cuidara por la noche. —Ieran, amor… Necesito que hablemos. — Los guardias se acercaron más hasta quedar junto al rey. —Petronio y Pánfilo encontraron a esta niña en el pasillo de vigilancia esta noche. Quisiera que la evaluaras.— Pidió Xiaolang. Ieran tomó a la niña en los brazos y tocó su frente. Miró a su esposo sorprendida. —Tiene una gran capacidad… ¿Quién la dejaría aquí?— Petronio intervino: —Un grupo de cuatro personas encapuchadas escaparon por la pared este poco antes de que encontráramos a la niña. Han de haber sido ellos.— El rey estaba visiblemente preocupado. La seguridad del castillo no solo eran los guardias y los perros, él mismo se había encargado de poner barreras mágicas, que detectaban a cualquier persona ajena. La única manera de que pudieran burlar eso sería teniendo autorización del rey para entrar al castillo, o, una persona con poderes mágicos tan grandes, que fuera capaz de esconder su propia presencia. —Refuercen la vigilancia esta noche, dudo que intenten regresar hoy, pero es mejor estar preparados.— Dijo Xiaolang a los dos guardias. —Como ordene su majestad— contestaron Pánfilo y Petronio haciendo una reverencia y se retiraron.

— ¿Qué hacemos con la niña?— Preguntó Ieran jugando con las manitas de la bebé. Era muy despierta y risueña a pesar de que se veía muy pequeña. —Nuestras hijas se casan este año, y Syaoran quedará solo. Ya no puedes tener más hijos y juré a mi padre que no dejaría a sus nietos crecer solos. Estaba pensando en que nos quedáramos con ella. — Dijo Xiao rápidamente, esperando la reacción de su esposa. —Pero… Es una plebeya, probablemente sus padres la abandonaron porque no tenían como mantenerla. No es de éste país, ojos verdes solo los encuentras en el este. — Objetó Ieran. —Temía que dijeras eso. Pero no hablo de adoptarla. Podríamos encargársela a Yamazaki y su esposa, para mantenerla lo más cerca a Syaoran como sea posible. Así puede quedarse aquí ayudando en las cocinas, y nuestro hijo no se queda solo.– Sugirió Xiaolang. "No es mala idea" pensó Ieran. Serían criados prácticamente como hermanos sin afectar la imagen de la familia Real como sucedería si adoptaran a una niña pueblerina abandonada. —No suena mal… Podríamos intentarlo.— Dijo la reina, haciendo que su esposo sonriera ampliamente. —Solo que no entiendo amor. ¿Por qué decidiste ayudar a esta niña?— Preguntó. El rey miró a su hijo y le acarició el cabello. —Son muy afines. Probablemente… No… Seguramente se llevarán muy bien.— Dijo, mientras su esposa seguía sin comprender.

Justo en ese instante, despertó Syaoran. Sonrió a su padre que seguía acariciando su cabello e intentaba alcanzar con sus manitas regordetas las de su padre. — ¿Dormiste bien?— Le preguntó, haciendo que el bebé soltara una risita. Ieran seguía sosteniendo a la niña en sus brazos. Había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, traía una cadena y algo escrito en el dije. —Sakura… ¿Te llamas Sakura?— Xiaolang se incorporó. —Sakura… Es la flor nacional de Azuchi.— Le dijo a su esposa. —Creo que acabamos de encontrar de donde viene esta niña… — La reina miró a Sakura con ternura. —Vienes de muy lejos, pequeña… Pero bienvenida a casa. —

* * *

><p>Se que esto va algo lento, pero quería establecer bien la llegada de Sakura al castillo, y si lo hacía en un solo capítulo sería muy largo x3 y luego da flojera de leer haha.<p>

Bueno, es todo por ahorita x3 reviews! No pido número, pero dejen loo que sea su voluntad haha.

Gracias!

Aiko chan


End file.
